


Anticipation

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [3]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, this is an old one but still good hsdnfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: a really short story concerning what happens before the heroes arrive at Castle BleckCharacters: Count Bleck, Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, O'Chunks





	Anticipation

With the void this close, it was impossible anymore to differentiate day and night.

“The heroes are coming. Repulsive annoyances.”

Dimentio’s cheerful, taunting words. Arrogant and prideful in his skill.

“We best prepare.”

O'Chunks was almost shaking. It was as if he’d never been in real battle.

“Are you gonna be okay Nassy?”

Mimikins only worried about her friends. She didn’t allow her smile to falter.

“Everything’s set up as planned.”

Nastasia attempted to appear confident. Yet, the most she could do was hope.

The Count remained silent most of the time, attempting to block everything out. He knew there was no way to prevent this from being stopped. The heroes would ultimately fail. Within the silence, he had time to reflect on it all. On how Nastasia was right from the beginning.

“Dearest Count, the heroes have taken both Mimi and O'Chunks.” Dimentio informed Bleck, giving a curt bow. “Do you require more time to prepare?”

With a slight nod for his answer, Dimentio allowed himself to laugh. “Don’t worry. You can say ‘Ciao’ to it all soon.” The jester’s last words before returning to where he ought to be had an unsettling tone.

“I promise there won’t be pain in the end.”

It was a lie he’d been waiting to tell for years of enduring this dull environment. His last words before breaking obedience.

Sadly, the Count was still trustful enough of his minions. How could he not be, when they seemed to have signed their lives into his hands? It was his fault for their deaths; he’d almost betrayed them. Their 'new world’ was nonexistent.

Perfection has been gone for a long time.

Some doubt it even existed.

“Goodbye."


End file.
